The Stalker
by keepsemincase
Summary: Qual é o verdadeiro significado do amor? Eu me perguntava isso e achava que sabia a resposta. Mas só depois que conheci Demi eu descobri o que o amor significa. Quando se ama uma pessoa você é capaz de abrir mão de qualquer coisa pela outra não importando o quão doloroso isso seja, e faz da felicidade dela a sua.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Sabe quando uma pessoa entra na sua vida e te faz questionar tudo?

Te faz duvidar entre o certo e o errado?!

Te faz se perguntar quem você realmente é?!

Te faz se questionar a razão de sua existência?!

Faz seu mundo virar de cabeça pra baixo?!

Te faz pensar se aquilo é o que você realmente quer pra sua vida?!

Te faz repensar em todas as suas ações e coisas que acontecem?!

E... mesmo sem saber de sua existência, ela é muito importante e faz toda a diferença na sua vida.

É assim que Demetria me faz sentir.

Aqui estou de novo, stalkeando Demi, há meses faço isso. No começo era normal, eu a achava legal e tal; a medida que o tempo foi passando fui criando um sentimento indefinido por ela que considerava uma crush boba, mas agora percebi que vai além disso. Eu estou me apaixonando gradadivamente por ela.

Demi é uma garota meiga, legal, simpática, carismática, fofa, espontânea, linda, sincera, e tem um sorriso de deixar qualquer um apaixonado, é o sorriso mais lindo que já vi na vida. Enfim, ela tem tudo que se pode querer em uma garota. É mais velha tem dezoito anos, vai fazer dezenove no fim do ano, e, eu tenho catorze. Realmente não sei o que me faz gostar tanto dela, isso me deixa muito confusa e assustada. Por cinco motivos: 1. ela é uma garota; 2. além de gostar dela, eu gosto de um garoto; 3. ela é uma garota; 4. eu nunca gostei de uma garota; 5. ELA É UMA GAROTA!

Eu nunca me senti assim assim com uma garota, até onde eu saiba, eu gosto/gotava de garotos.

Como eu consigo gostar de uma garota que eu só conheço pelos tweets, nunca falei na vida e nem mesmo a vi? Essa é a pergunta que me faço todos os dias.

- Filha, já vou dormir - minha mãe avisa, despertando-me de meus pensamentos.

- Ok mãe, vou daqui a pouco - digo olhando-a e volto minha atenção ao computador à minha frente.

- Você tem aula amanhã, não demora, tá? - diz subindo as escadas.

- Tá mãe, boa noite - respondo ainda concentrada na tela.

- Boa noite filha.

Desço pela página do perfil do twitter da garota, até o ultimo tweet que tinha lido e começo a subir, lendo letra por letra. A cada tweet, me faz gostar ainda mais dela, por mais estranho que isso seja. O seu jeito de ser me cativa de uma forma que eu não tenho palavras pra descrever. Por fim, chego ao ultimo tweet postado por ela:

_Demi 6m ago_

_vou dormir, boa noite! xx _

Fecho todas as páginas abertas, desligo o notebook, levanto do sofá confortável, desligo a tv e as luzes, e subo com cuidado as escadas. Vou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto, abro a porta e adentro no cômodo. Coloco o notebook em cima da mesa, tiro a regata e a calça skinny que estou vestindo, e coloco uma blusa frouxa. Desligo a luz do quarto e me deito da cama macia de casal.

Me reviro na cama sem sono. Na insônia que domina meu corpo deixo-me cair em devaneios, meus desejos mais profundos com a Devonne. Desejos que não tem probabilidade de acontecer. E sem perceber, caio no sono.


	2. You

_**Capítulo 1 - You**_

_Meses depois_

Meus sonhos com a garota que mora do outro lado do país aumentam a cada dia que se passa e eu me vejo cada vez mais longe de realizá-los.

A minha mente ta numa confusão sem tamanho, por conta de meus sentimentos por dois seres diferentes.

Acordo com uma de minhas músicas preferidas tocando no despertador. Levanto sonolenta, pego uma toalha e me dirijo ao banheiro. Ligo a água quente e deixo que ela escorra pelo meu corpo, despertando-me.

Após longos cinco minutos, saio do banho e vou me arrumar, pois tenho um longo dia pela frente. Coloco um jeans surrado, uma blusa do Paramore (minha banda preferida) e arrumo o cabelo despreocupada.

Pego minha mochila e desço, encontrando a mesa da cozinha farta. Sento, beberico um pouco de café e como algumas torradas.

Olho para o relógio e percebo que estou atrasada. Pego alguns cookies e saio comendo. Enquanto minha mãe pega as chaves do carro, espero por ela na varanda da casa. Ela sai com as chaves na mão e adentro no volvo, sentando no confortável banco do passageiro. Me acomodo encostando a cabeça na janela de vidro, observando os carros e pessoas que passam.

O silêncio toma conta de nós o percurso inteiro. Paramos no sinal e eu vejo uma garota linda passar, loira, dos olhos claros, corpo perfeito, aparenta ter minha idade. Quase solto um comentário, mas lembro que minha mãe está no veículo e guardo-o só pra mim.

[...]

Chego no colégio. Vejo alunos espalhados pelo campus conversando distraidamente. Me dirijo a uma parte mais afastada e sento na grama verde bem cuidada, debaixo de uma árvore.

Retiro a mochila dos ombros e coloco ao meu lado. Pego meu iPod dentro do bolso superior de minha mochila, agradeço mentalmente pelo fone já estar plugado e coloco uma música calma para ouvir enquanto leio.

Pego o livro que estou lendo, intitulado "A menina que roubava livros" e retomo a leitura da página onde parei.

Concentrada na leitura e na melodia vinda do fone, não percebo minha amiga Taylor se aproximar.

- Bom dia Sels - ela diz sorrindo calorosamente.

- Bom dia Tay - respondo da mesma forma.

A menina tira a mochila dos ombros e senta ao meu lado sonolenta.

- Parece que a bela adormecida ainda não acordou - digo entre risos.

- Não enche Sel, você sabe que eu sou muito ocupada, cheia de compromissos e não por isso durmo tarde - ela diz dando uma de atriz cheia de si, segurando o riso.

- Jura? Que eu saiba você fica até tarde no facebook - digo rindo ainda mais.

Taylor revirou os olhos e começou a observar as pessoas que passavam, isso é meio que um hobby dela. Volto a atenção para a minha leitura.

_"O ser humano não tem um coração como o meu. O coração humano é uma linha, ao passo que o meu é um círculo, e tenho a capacidade interminável de estar no lugar certo na hora certa. A consequência disso é que estou sempre achando seres humanos no que eles têm de melhor e de pior. Vejo sua feiura e sua beleza, e me pergunto como uma mesma coisa pode ser as duas. Mas eles tem uma coisa que eu invejo. Que mais não seja, os humanos têm o bom senso de morrer"_

Novamente, Taylor tira a minha atenção da leitura.

- Hey Sels, olha ali o seu príncipe encantado - disse com um sorriso bobo.

Vejo Justin caminhando entre as pessoas e sinto meu coração bater mais rápido. Essa é uma das grandes confusões da minha cabeça. Como eu posso gostar de Justin - o menino carismático da minha turma - e Demetria - a garota meiga que eu sigo no twitter - ao mesmo tempo?

O jeito do qual eu gosto de cada um é tão ímpar e com sentimentos tão distintos que eu não consigo escolher um ou outro. Embora eu saiba que meus sentimentos por um deles seja maior.

O que eu sinto com o Justin é caloroso, aquecedor, é como a lareira que me aquece em dias frios. Ele é tão gentil e simpático, o seu sorriso é tão resplandecente que me trás calma. O seu jeito de falar é tão tranquilo e despreocupado que faz qualquer um se apaixonar. Ele me faz se sentir em casa.

Já o meu sentimento em relação a Demi é algo tão quente, como uma fogueira que se consome calma e desesperadamente. Ela é tão justa e meiga, seu jeito humilde de ser me atrai. O seu sorriso, o mais lindo do mundo, acende uma chama em meu peito consumindo-me. Ela trás o fogo, faz o meu dragão interior acordar subitamente e sabe, mesmo que intencionalmente, fazê-lo adormecer com mesma rapidez que o acordou. Ela tem esse poder sobre mim, que me trás tranquilidade, ao mesmo tempo me trás um fogo abrasador, e consegue inexplicavelmente manter um equilíbrio entre esses dois sentimentos dessemelhantes.

Já é bastante complicado ser apaixonada por uma única pessoa, imagine por duas. Manter esse sentimento pelas duas, é como se você estivesse em uma montanha russa de olhos vendados, à espera do imprevisível. O caminho traçado pela frente pode ser uma subida para o sucesso, ou pode ser uma queda livre para o fracasso.

Mas é assim mesmo, algumas coisas na vida você tem que arriscar. Porque mesmo na queda livre você sabe o que vem depois, a árdua escalada para o sucesso que mesmo com dificuldades no final trás felicidade, e isso trás também confiança para arriscar e esperar o inesperado.

[...]

Ao término da quarta aula do dia, a coordenadora vai na minha sala e dá um enunciado.

- Pessoal, a professora de Ensino Religioso faltou, então não vai ter quinta aula - a coordenadora diz - Vocês estão liberados.

Eu, juntamente com os alunos, arrumo e guardo minhas coisas na mochila e coloco nas costas. Saio da sala e me junto ao grupo de garotos em que Taylor está, ambos da mesma sala que eu.

Vamos pelo corredor e depois de combinarmos de nos encontrar num lugar especifico do campus nos separamos, indo cada um para seu armário. Coloco alguns livros em meu armário e vou com a mochila quase sem nada. Então, chego no local combinado, debaixo de uma árvore, e já encontro todos lá.

O tempo passou... fizemos brincadeiras idiotas, rimos bastante, tiramos fotos, conversamos e por fim, deu a hora de eu ir embora. Me despeço das garotas Taylor e Miley que estão sentadas lado a lado encostadas na árvore, e, me dirijo ao ponto em que os garotos estão sentados.

Me despeço de Nick e David, sem perceber, esqueço de Justin. Saio andando. Justin então me chama.

- Ei! Você não vai dar tchau pra mim? - com uma expressão brincalhona no rosto.

- Ah sim.

Volto e caminho em sua direção, sendo pega de surpresa por um ato feito pelo tal. O garoto segura minha mão e me puxa para um abraço me deixando desconcertada.

- Tchau...

E sem saber o que fazer, me viro e retomo meu caminho pra casa. Como minha casa é perto vou a pé. Saio do colégio, e caminho pela rua lateral, perdida em pensamentos. Não consigo me decidir se gostei ou não do que Justin fez.

Isso deixou uma pergunta pairando em minha mente "Isso é bom ou ruim?"

O lado positivo é que ELE ME ABRAÇOU, e do grupo que estava lá ele é o que eu menos falo. Nossas conversas se resumem à "Bom dia", "Oi", "Tudo bem?" e "Tchau". Definitivamente é um progresso.

O lado negativo é que isso me deixou mais confusa e estou afundando cada vez mais em minhas próprias emoções. O que deixa uma outra pergunta em minha cabeça "Quem eu realmente sou?"

[...]

Chego em casa, sinto um cheiro gostoso vindo da cozinha e encontro o almoço na mesa feito por Maria. Subo, coloco minhas coisas em cima do window seat.

Pego a barra da blusa retirando-a, e em seguida tiro o jeans jogando-os em cima da window seat ao lado de várias outras coisas que lá se encontram. Procuro minha toalha em meio a bagunça e saio para o banheiro.

Ligo a torneira quente a fim de encher a banheira, desplugo o fone do celular e coloco a playlist no aleatório.

Depois que a banheira está cheia. Deito confortávelmente e fico ali por alguns minutos que se passam demasiadamente devagar. A melodia que sai do iPod é lenta, quase me fazendo dormir.

Termino o banho e procuro uma roupa no meio da bagunça que está meu quarto. Visto então um moletom e uma blusa flanela frouxa preta com branca. Penteio o cabelo desleixadamente e desço para almoçar.

[...]

Ligo o notebook, abrindo uma página do twitter. Vou no search e coloco o user de Demi.

Desço para o ultimo tweet que li, e vou subindo, stalker extreme. Até que chego em alguns tweets em que Demi está postando frases apaixonadas. Rapidamente abro seu ask para perguntá-la a respeito.

Nem precisa, outra pessoa se deu ao trabalho de perguntar e a resposta dói em minha alma.

Quebra meu coração em pedaços, é como se meu mundo desmoronasse, como se todos os órgãos do meu corpo parassem, como uma criança que descobre que Papai Noel não existe, como se ferrugem corroesse os ferros que seguram minhas estruturas, como se meu mundo perdesse a cor e tudo ficasse sem vida a minha volta, como se a minha existência não houvesse sentido.

_**Ta apaixonada?**_

_sim *-*_

_cerca de 30 minutos atrás_

_**Quem é a sortuda? O que você vê nela que te faz gostar tanto assim dela?**_

_o nome dela é naya. ela mt fofa, sabe como me fazer sorrir, sempre tá ali pra mim, é paciente comigo, aguenta minhas chatices e crises, me faz ver o mundo de uma forma diferente, me diz coisas das quais ninguém nunca me disse, me aceita por quem eu sou apesar dos meus defeitos, me faz enxergar coisas que antes eram imperceptíveis, me faz gostar de mim mesmo. enfim, ela é tudo o que eu quero e preciso._

cerca de 30 minutos atrás.

Tudo estava acabado.


End file.
